1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to introducer sheaths. In more particular, the present invention relates to an introducer sheath with one or more side ports having non-circular lumens utilized in the delivery of one, or a combination of, saline, medicines, or other materials or fluids.
2. The Relevant Technology
Introducer sheaths are typically used in surgical and clinical procedures allowing access to and bloodless exchange of guide wires, catheters, contrast media, and various fluids including medications and bodily fluids. Introducer sheaths are inserted percutaneously and/or intravenously into the patient to provide a connection point between the patient and the introduced matter. Introducer sheaths are capable of delivering matter without requiring a new puncture site for each article or material to be introduced. By reducing repeated percutaneous punctures and providing a single delivery apparatus for items to be introduced intraveneously, introducer sheaths help protect the patient from unnecessary punctures and thereby reduce pain and trauma to the patient. As refereed to above, introducer sheaths are also used for extracting matter (ie., bodily fluids, samples, etc) from the patient.
Introducer sheaths typically include a side port having an internal bore or lumen that is in fluid communication with the main lumen of the introducer sheath. Side ports of introducer sheaths are utilized to allow the introduction and/or removal of materials and objects into and out of the patient. For example, a side port can be configured to be configured to be coupled to a saline and/or medicinal bag. The side port can be used to deliver medicines intravenously to the patient without obstructing the main lumen of the introducer sheath. Alternatively, the side port can be used to withdraw blood or fluids for analysis during a procedure. This allows the practitioner to conduct procedures with a guidewire, stent, balloon, catheter, or other article without needing to disconnect and/or extract tubing or discontinue delivery of medicines before the guidewire or other article is introduced.
One problem encountered in the use of a side port with an introducer sheath relates to threading of catheters through the main lumen of the introducer sheath. One type of guide wire that is used in angioplasty and other procedures utilizes a curved portion on the advancing end that resembles a “J”. As “j type” guide wires move from the distal opening of the introducer sheath through the main lumen of the introducer sheath, the “j type” tip of the guide wire can engage the lumen/internal bore of the side port. Upon engaging the lumen/internal bore of the side port, further progression of the guide wire can occur into the side port rather than into the patient. This can result in delays as the procedure is being performed while the practitioner remedies the problem.
To prevent movement of the guide wire from the main lumen of the introducer sheath into the lumen/internal bore of the side port, some medical equipment manufacturers have reduced the diameter of the internal bore of the side port. The diameter of the lumen/internal bore is made smaller than the diameter of the guide wire to prevent movement, or excursions, of the guide wire into the lumen/internal bore of the side port. However, the smaller diameter of the lumen/internal bore also reduces the amount of fluid flow through the side port. The amount of fluid flow can be an important feature of the side port particularly where large amounts of fluid or highly viscous fluids are to be introduced through the side port.